


Daddy part 4

by purplesocrates



Series: Daddy Kink [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, hannibal has a kink of his own, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Will swore it was Hannibal’s new purpose in life to make him blush.  He wouldn’t mind but he was suddenly everywhere.  Hannibal had started to consult more with the FBI which meant he was at Will’s work standing too close to him or purposefully too far away, but with eyes trained on him.  He was very skilled at this and no one seemed to notice that it was Hannibal who was making Will more twitchy than usual.  He tried standing in corners or backing himself against walls so Hannibal couldn’t stand behind him.  When Hannibal could stand behind him it was delicious torture, he would stand just behind him and occasionally when no one was looking dip his head slightly so Will could feel his breath on the back of his neck.  Will also swore sometimes there was a hand just placed so lightly on the small of his back or lower.  He would will his skin to not go red but it never listened."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It happened again...i'm so sorry....

Hannibal flipped Will over onto his back much faster than Will could have anticipated, looming over Will he kissed him fiercely. Hannibal then started to make his way down Will’s neck kissing, biting and sucking the flesh he found there. Will gasped at the intensity with which Hannibal was moving, his cock was already painfully hard from watching Hannibal undress and then come. “Fuck” Will gasped and Hannibal smiled. 

Hannibal was making his way lower towards Will’s very hard erection, Hannibal took it into his mouth and Will arched his back at the sensation. He had barely had time to process the words Hannibal had said to him before he started doing this, he was overcome again and felt like he was melting in a million pieces under Hannibal’s very talented mouth. 

After a few agonising moments of pleasure Hannibal stopped and looked up at Will, “daddy wants to make you scream again, if you open the drawer on your left you will find some lube, could you get it for me?”

Before Will had a chance to even react to the fact that Hannibal had called himself ‘daddy’ again and promised to make him scream, again, Hannibal’s mouth was back on his cock and he groaned. Will’s hands blindly reached for the drawer somehow managed to open it and feel a bottle inside which he took out and handed down to Hannibal. 

Hannibal deftly opened the lube while still sucking Will’s cock and poured some of the lube on his fingers. Will watched all this unable to process what he was experiencing and what was about to happen, he shivered in anticipation of where those fingers were going to go. Will tilted his hips up unconsciously and was rewarded with Hannibal’s fingers entering him. He was going to die again, this time in Hannibal’s bed. 

Hannibal removed his mouth from Will who moaned at the loss, “my impatient beautiful boy let me pleasure you.”

Oh god, he thought, he was definitely not going to survive this man. 

Hannibal was pushing his fingers further into Will, they seemed skilled at finding his prostate and teasing it. Every time Will felt a brush he moaned louder which pleased Hannibal beyond measure. Hannibal’s other hand had poured more lube on his Will’s cock, Will’s thoughts of Hannibal’s ambidextrous skill at sex came back and he moaned again, his hand had encircled him as he loomed up over Will kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled his hand up and down Will’s length while moving his fingers in and out of Will who was bucking up against these administrations with abandon.

“You are beautiful like this,” Hannibal sat up and positioned himself between Will’s legs, Will managed to move his legs so they were on Hannibal’s shoulders. In this position he would usually feel embarrassment, which did briefly flash across his mind, but the way Hannibal was making him feel right now the only thoughts in his head were of not coming so this could last forever. Hannibal added another finger inside Will and started to stretch him in earnest while still stroking his cock. 

Will’s moans were getting louder and Hannibal savoured everyone. Hannibal was starting to get hard again and Will could see he was, “fuck me daddy!” Will moaned out before he could even stop himself. This time it was Hannibal’s turn to moan.

“My beautiful boy, you are making me hard again so soon, daddy will reward you by fucking you so hard you will scream for him again.”

Hannibal removed his fingers from Will and adjusted them both so Hannibal could line his cock up to Will’s hole and he gently pushed inside, “fuuuucccck” Will moaned and Hannibal threw his head back at the sound and feel of Will.

Once he was inside Will he lost control and started to fuck Will at quite a fast pace which made Will moan even louder with every thrust. Hannibal knew neither of them would last long but he kept going until Will came first screaming as promised followed by Hannibal shouting Will’s name as he collapsed on top of him panting.

They disentangled themselves led next to each other the bed, Hannibal was looking at Will who was still breathing heavily but smiling. “What are you thinking?”

Will thought this a strange question and then he remembered who had just fucked him and he laughed and turned to look at Hannibal, “do you ever switch off?”

“Yes when I am fucking you or when your mouth is on me.”

Will blushed and it made Hannibal want to lick his cheeks and then fiercely kiss him which he would once he could move.

“I wasn’t actually thinking anything, it was nice.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, you think too much.”

“Is this part of my treatment Doctor Lecter?” Will said this sheepishly, suddenly worried that this was all a weird game.

“No,” Hannibal said and leaned over and kissed Will tenderly, “it’s just an added bonus that I can make you stop thinking and scream for me.”

Will blushed again and Hannibal thought he wanted to see that boy blush like this forever, his mind thinking about all the ways he could achieve it.   
\--------  
Will swore it was Hannibal’s new purpose in life to make him blush. He wouldn’t mind but he was suddenly everywhere. Hannibal had started to consult more with the FBI which meant he was at Will’s work standing too close to him or purposefully too far away, but with eyes trained on him. He was very skilled at this and no one seemed to notice that it was Hannibal who was making Will more twitchy than usual. He tried standing in corners or backing himself against walls so Hannibal couldn’t stand behind him. When Hannibal could stand behind him it was delicious torture, he would stand just behind him and occasionally when no one was looking dip his head slightly so Will could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Will also swore sometimes there was a hand just placed so lightly on the small of his back or lower. He would will his skin to not go red but it never listened.

Hannibal appeared at the end of one of his lectures, he had been loitering at the entrance listening to Will, who knew he was there because he had a sixth sense when it came to Hannibal. He could feel that man’s presence from distances away it was unnerving. 

Hannibal had sauntered into Will’s classroom with Jack who was asking him how his therapy was going. Will was muttering and stumbling over his words because Hannibal was just standing there pretending that he wasn’t mentally undressing Will in his mind, Will knew he was, he could feel Hannibal’s imagination taking off his clothes one layer at a time and it felt deliciously embarrassing. Will swears he just saw Hannibal lick his lips and a small high pitch moan leaves his mouth which makes Jack ask him if he was alright.

“Yes, I just need to go, I need the bathroom.” Will said lamely and Hannibal smirked.

“I will see you later though Will at our appointment?” Hannibal’s voice was so smooth Will wanted to slap him.

“Yes, yes of course, excuse me.” Will ran out of the room to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls until his breathing and blushing calmed down. Then Will   
started to think about the fact that he was actually supposed to be seeing Hannibal at his office in a few hours and he hit his head against the stall door and moaned. How could he still have this effect on him? They had done things, a lot of things and yet Hannibal could reduce Will into a jabbering mess with a look. 

\-----

Will took a deep breath as he waited outside Hannibal’s office, he could do this, he could definitely do this, he was a grown man. 

Hannibal opened the door, why did he always look so good, Will thought and sighed. “Please come in, Will.” The usual welcome, the usual smile and Will was blushing again already which made Hannibal smirk.

Will walked in past Hannibal, “is it your mission in life to make me blush?” 

Before Will could get much past the door he was suddenly pushed up against it by Hannibal, one hand had locked the door the other was by Will’s head, the other arm soon joined in and Will was caged in. Will dropped his bag as Hannibal pressed himself against Will, his face was so close to Will, “yes, I have to admit watching you blush has become somewhat of an obsession of mine my dear boy.”

Will closed his eyes and tried not to blush even more, Hannibal moaned at the sight of him squirming underneath him and grabbed Will’s red face between his hands and fiercely kissed him. If Will had any time to think, which he didn’t, he would have thought he would willingly be embarrassed for the rest of his days if it invoked this kind of reaction in Hannibal.

Will found he was grinding up against Hannibal like a teenager and that Hannibal was responding. Hannibal the found his favourite spot on Will’s neck and was licking it which made Will moan “oh fuck daddy” again and Hannibal smiled into Will’s neck.

“I wanted to fuck you over your desk earlier.” Hannibal said this in such a deep, accented tone that Will almost melted into the door.

“Jack may have objected.”

Hannibal laughed and bit Will’s shoulder, “mmmm my beautiful boy I think I might just devour you here against this door.”

“Fuck yes daddy.”

Hannibal growled at that which went straight to Will’s cock and he thought he might die again, especially when he could feel how hard Hannibal was against his thigh. “Stay here, do not move.” Hannibal growled and Will thought he could not move even if he wanted to, he was stuck against this door legs barely working getting harder by the second.

Hannibal walked away to his desk and removed a bottle of lube from the top drawer which made Will blush again which seemed to spur Hannibal on as he pushed Will even harder against the door and devoured his mouth again with renewed ferocity. Will was musing again on Hannibal’s sexual ambidextrousness as hands were undoing Will’s trousers and then Hannibal’s until before Will could entirely register what was happening, lube was squeezed over both their cocks, a bottle was dropped to the floor, a hand engulfed both their cocks and started stroking, Hannibal’s other hand was squeezing Will’s ass. 

Will bucked up against the sensation of having Hannibal’s hand and cock against his own. He was so tightly pushed up against the door and Hannibal was still devouring him that he could barely breathe. Hannibal was on Will’s neck again and biting him causing the loudest moans to leave his mouth. “Fuck Hannibal,” Hannibal bit him and Will realised his mistake, “fuck daddy” he corrected himself which earned Will another ferocious kiss.

“I have wanted you all day.”

“Fuck I know, you kept looking at me and I wanted to leap across the room and kiss you.”

Hannibal smiled into Will’s neck, “you feel so good my beautiful oh god you feel good.” Hannibal had his head arched back so Will could see his neck and before he could even think about it he licked a stripe up it and Hannibal moaned and came. Will came shortly after with the words “daddy” on his lips again and they collapsed leaning against the door. Cum dripping own Hannibal’s hands and onto to each of their cocks.

Will started laughing despite himself at the state of the usually perfectly put together psychiatrist. Hannibal bit his neck again just to make a point, “what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, ow, nothing. It’s just I am guessing not many people get to see you like this. I like it.”

“Not many people make me feel like this” Hannibal kissed him, “you are special.”


End file.
